Cuando el cielo se caiga
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: El día en que el cielo cayera sería el día en que dejaría de morir por ella.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Cuando el cielo se caiga**

 **[Capítulo único]**

No recordaba mayor desesperación que la que estaba sintiendo en aquél momento, ni ninguna otra situación en la que haya corrido con tanta velocidad. Es que su llegaba podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida de sus amigos y su muerte a manos de ninjas de Kirigakure. Con la respiración entre cortada y el corazón a punto de salirle por la boca, intentó aumentar aún más la velocidad de su carrera.

«Kakashi... Rin... Ya llego, aguanten.»

A lo lejos, mientras vigilaba que no anden más enemigos por los alrededores y se percataran de su presencia, Obito logró escuchar un sonido parecido al chirriar de mil aves y vio una luz azulada a la que comenzó a aproximarse. El chidori de Kakashi. Inconfundible.

Mientras se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia al campo de batalla, pudo ver a Rin que, entre llantos, corrió para llegar a ponerse delante del peliplata y su jutsu, intentando así morir con su bestia dentro.

—¡Rin, no! —gritó haciendo eco.

Fueron segundos que pasaron con la lentitud de horas, en los cuales el Chidori de un Kakashi estático lograron apenas rozar a la castaña, pues Obito logró arrogarse a ella y arrastrarla metros fuera del peligro y así, salvarla. Entonces el jutsu asestó contra el enemigo que debía asestar y el Uchiha pudo unirse a la batalla. Casi ardiendo de odio hacia aquellos que intentaron lastimar a sus amigos, dejó a Rin sentada sobre el suelo boquiabierta y comenzó a asesinar ninjas a diestra y siniestra, mientras sus compañeros apenas si podían dar crédito a lo que veían.

«No puede ser. Imposible», pensó el Hatake, antes de ver su mano con sangre enemiga mezclada con la de su amiga, aquella a la que juró proteger, quien ahora lloraba y, perpleja porque su amigo parecía haber resucitado de entre los muertos, le pedía a gritos que la asesinara.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó, desconcertado.

—¡Mátame, por favor!

—¡No lo haré!

—¡Hazlo! —gritó con desesperación, pues sentía a la bestia intentando emerger de su cuerpo, para luego tomar un kunai de un bolsillo de su compañero e intentar clavárselo en el pecho.

Obito enceguecido luchaba contra los ninjas de Kirigakure, cuando notó que varios pudieron escapar, lo que podría derivar en el hecho de que buscaran refuerzos y ellos, siendo tan pocos y con menos fuerza a cada momento, empeoraran su situación. Al acabar con los últimos ninjas enemigos, se dio vuelta para encontrarse con sus amigos forcejeando con un kunai. Otro intento de Rin por suicidarse.

Kakashi le quitó el arma y la arrojó lejos, para tomarla por los brazos desde la espalda mientras ella continuaba intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—¡No entienden, deben deshacerse de mi! —chilló.

—¡Rin! —gritó Obito acercándose—. Lo siento. —dijo, para asestarle un golpe que la desmayaría.

El peliplata logró sostenerla en brazos cuando esta perdió el equilibrio y cayó, mientras miraba a su amigo revivido con ganas de desmayarse él también, entre una ola de sentimientos diferentes que ahora lo invadían estaban la sorpresa, el miedo, la angustia, la alegría y la desesperación. Se suponía que su mejor amigo estaba muerto, pero no, casi como un espectro fasrasmagórico o un sueño, se encontraba allí parado. Y él con ganas de llorar.

—Llévatela —dijo con voz calma—, vendrán más en poco tiempo. —alertó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo... —fue interrumpido.

—Dije que te la lleves —reiteró mientras se alejaba para esperar al resto de enemigos que se aproximaba—. Vete a la Aldea e intenta no asesinarla en el camino. —ordenó, seco.

Kakashi tragó saliva, sentía que le habrían el pecho con una guadaña las palabras de su amigo. Aunque se sentía morir, ignoró sus ojos humedecidos y, tomando a la desmayada en brazos, miró a su amigo por última vez con la culpa desgarrándole el interior. Sus ojos parecían implorar perdón.

—De donde sea que hayas salido, vuelve con nosotros —pidió, para luego marcharse.

Si no quería hacerlo, si estaba enojado por casi —por muy, muy poco— fallar en su promesa, lo reconfortaba el hecho de que al menos estaba vivo. Kakashi entendería si no quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra, estaba en todo su derecho. Y además tenía razón, debía llevar a Rin a donde pudieran contenerla para que no intentaran nuevamente suicidarse, para ver porqué estaba haciendo aquello, no podrían como estaban con más ninjas. Su amigo, aunque pareció ignorarlo, pensó mucho esto inclusive mientras peleaba con los refuerzos de los enemigos.

Volver, dejar a Madara, quien le salvó la vida, por sus amigos... Puede que lo tomaran como un desertor, o también que lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos como si nada hubiera sucedido o como un caído más de la guerra que resucitó por arte de magia, ¿qué diría al resto? ¿Lo dejaría volver Madara? ¿Lo dejarían entrar en la Aldea? Parecía tan simple y complicado a la vez, porque él quería hacerlo y querer, se supone, es poder.

Miró al cielo. Escuchó a los enemigos aproximarse. Debía volver, debía cuidar a Rin, quizá matar a su mejor amigo, o no. El cielo estaba estrellado, bello como su amada, inigualable, inquebrantable. ¿Qué sería el mundo sin un cielo sobre él? ¿Qué sería de su mundo sin Rin? Esa noche casi perdía y por segundos sintió que todo a su alrededor dejaba de tener sentido y se derrumbaba con la ausencia de ella, entendió que todo de un momento a otro podría volverse un insoportable infierno. Si ella se derrumbaba, si ella caía, todo el mundo de Obito caía, como si su cielo, las estrellas, cayeran y se desplomara el resto del universo consigo.

El día en que su cielo se caiga, moriría. Por eso dejaría de morir por ella, cuando el cielo caiga.

—¿Dónde está nuestra Jinchuriki? —preguntó uno de los cientos de ninjas de Kirigakure.

Al frenar sus cavilaciones, bajó la mirada del cielo y pensó en ella y en que no podría volver a Konoha por Madara y Zetsu, al menos por el momento. Miró a los enemigos, que acababan de llegar, sin miedo, más bien con curiosidad.

—¿Jinchuriki? —se extrañó.

Por una cuestión de ilación, comprendió lo que realmente sucedía, entendió el porqué era tan importante para ellos Rin. Le habían introducido una Bestia con Cola, y él los había mandado a volver a la Aldea, donde todo resultaría en desastre si la bestia emergía. Cerró con fuerza los puños; si existía mayor estupidez que intentar lastimar a su amada, era la de usarla como envase para portar bestias de chakra.

Tuvo que intentar relajarse unos segundos y pensar, no era momento de impulsividades, debía actuar con cuidado, la vida de su cielo estaba en juego.

—Está donde no puedan dañar a nadie —mintió finalmente.

Se acercó a los enemigos a toda velocidad, demoliéndolos de dos en dos, con la idea fija de exterminarlos allí lo más rápido que se pudiera para luego volver a buscar a Kakashi y la castaña que, si algún Dios existía, todavía no habrían llegado a la Aldea ni a sus cercanías, pues si la bestia lograba liberarse, pocas posibilidades había de suprimirla.

.

* * *

.

—¡Kakashi, detente! —sollozó la chica.

—¡Basta, Rin!¡Debo protegerte, no dejaré que intentes hacerte daño otra vez! —dijo en voz firme, mientras forcejeaba con ella e intentaba arrastrarla hasta la Aldea.

—¡No entiendes!¡Tengo una bestia dentro, los de Kirigakure lo hicieron, no podemos seguir avanzando! —chilló.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella tenía la mirada humedecida, entonces él supo que decía la verdad, ¡pero cómo ¿En qué momento? Eso ya no importaba, la cuestión era que debían pensar como continuar. Ir a la Aldea sería peligroso, si se liberaba allí habría miles de muertes, en cambio quedarse ahí con esa bestia que podría emerger en cualquier momento sólo causaría dos muertes, pero tampoco vivir fuera a la intemperie era una opción, liberarla y escapar tampoco parecía viable. Increíblemente, no sabía qué hacer.

—Debes asesinarme, la bestia morirá conmigo —dijo con angustia, pero sin miedo.

—De ninguna manera. Iremos a la Aldea con el sensei y su esposa, ellos sabrán qué hacer. Jamás volveré a lastimarte —sentenció, mirando la sangre emerger de su pecho en una pequeña herida que seguramente ya estaría coagulando, pero significaba la traición más grande que podría haberle hecho a su mejor amigo.

—¿Y qué si se libera? —preguntó casi como retando al peliplata.

Era un buen punto, el cual intentó solucionar pero antes de emitir palabra, Obito llegó descendiendo desde uno de los árboles para contestar la pregunta.

—Si lo hace, yo la contendré, pero esperaremos aquí a que eso suceda —dijo tranquilamente, luego miró a Kakashi con seriedad—. Ve a buscar al sensei —escupió con odio—. Y Rin, tranquila...

Un abrazo de parte de su amada lo interrumpió.

—Eres tú —sollozó—. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —reprochó entre lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello.

Él le correspondió y sintió que sus ojos se ponían llorosos, no tuvo fuerzas para decirle que sentía nunca haberles dado noticia de que seguía con vida. Kakashi sintió dolor por la indiferencia de su mejor amigo y angustia por saber que sobraba en tal escena de reencuentro.

—Iré por por ellos —avisó, sabiendo que quizá sería ignorado, y luego se marchó.

La castaña continuó llorando, aferrada a su amigo, casi sin creerse todavía que aquello estaba sucediendo. Si es que era un sueño o seguía desmayada, esperaba que nunca terminara, pues no podía describir lo que había llorado por aquél muchacho, que ahora también parecía llorar de tanto que la había extrañado y por el susto que podría haber terminado en tragedia. Pero no terminó así, la salvó y ahora estaba, como nunca antes, abrazándola y sintiendo ese aroma dulzón que tanto lo reconfortaba. Sentía ganas de jamás soltarla, pero debía volver antes de que Madara decidiera buscarlo. No podía explicarle nada a ella ahora, no había tiempo, lo haría en el momento en que pudiera volver a Konoha, cuando ya su salvador hubiera muerto y él fuera libre, mientras tanto se marcharía y permanecería en las sombras, a la espera de poder volver. Era una decisión tomada. Debía volver para que su cielo brillara como antes.

—Prométeme que volverás con nosotros —pidió, secándose las lágrimas.

—En algún momento —respondió, incapaz de mentirle.

Pero para cuando ella quiso replicar, ya se acercaban Kakashi, su sensei y la esposa de este. Por lo que rápidamente, inclusive sin que ella tuviera oportunidad de detenerlo, Obito se esfumó, dejando sin palabras a todos.

.

* * *

.

Rin despertó en su habitación de hospital, ya hacía semanas estaba en reposo y observación, por lo que todo parecía rutinario, desde levantarse y encontrar a el peliplata despierto, cuidando de ella, hasta las visitas de su sensei y de Kushina, que son su conocimiento de sellos la ayudaban a retener y debilitar a la bestia, así nadie correría peligro. Pero ese día en particular, se sentía exhausta por todo lo ocurrido y angustiada porque, aunque él dijo que volvería, pasaban los días y eso no ocurría.

Miró a la ventana donde se asomaba un espléndido día e intentó sentirse mejor con la idea de que casi todo había salido bien, salvo porque su amigo no regresó y esto, redactado en los informes, resultó en que lo clasificaran como un desertor, es decir, alguien ya no bienvenido en la Aldea.

—¿Crees que algún día volverá? —preguntó a Kakashi.

—¿Él te dijo que volvería?

—Sí.

—Entonces, sí lo hará, sólo hay que esperar —respondió.

La reconfortó saber que, por como su amigo era, si decía que haría algo, esto era verdad. Le sonrió al Hatake para luego ver a la ventana y encontrar un ramito de flores blancas silvestres en el borde, sorprendida se levantó para tomarlas y asomarse por el marco del ventanal, intentando ver señales de quien las haya dejado ahí. Se sintió feliz al comprender que era **él** quien la había venido a visitar y le había obsequiado las flores, obviamente con el consentimiento del peliplata, que seguramente no alertó a nadie de su entrada a la Aldea ni arruinó la sorpresa de Rin con la noticia.

.

* * *

.

 _N/A:_ _Y aunque me avergüenza no haber escrito algo más extenso que ésto, espero que te agrade, fue hecho con mucho esmero para ti, Yal._


End file.
